Come on and take me
by Mydri
Summary: ¿Acaso había venido Lovino desde Italia a Moscú, solo para aguarle la fiesta? España/S.Italia, Eurovisión 2009


**  
Come on and take me**

—¡Corte para publicidad!—anunció uno de los encargados del_ backstage_.

Lo malo de actuar de último, pensó Antonio mientras bajaba a toda prisa los peldaños metálicos hacia los camerinos, era que apenas te daba tiempo a descansar entre tu canción y el ya de por sí tenso periodo de votaciones. Además, ¡él era uno de los _Big Four_! ¿A quién se le había ocurrido encajarle el último turno de Eurovisión 2009?

Entre bambalinas, los participantes aprovechaban el descanso para una rápida puesta a punto de vestuario, fumar o lamentarse de lo mal que lo habían hecho. El ambiente era bastante histérico allí, lleno de gente corriendo o gritando. Pasó junto a los países del este quienes, nada más terminar las actuaciones, se habían reunido en un corrillo y hacían cuentas con los dedos:

—Entonces, si yo voto a Bosnia, y Croacia me vota a mí...—decía una de ellos—Así todos llevaremos más o menos los mismos puntos, ¿no?

Solitario en una esquina, y sosteniendo un botellín de agua a medio beber, Letonia temblaba como un flan. Y no era para menos: nada más enterarse de que Rusia sería el organizador de ese año, el chaval había anunciado que se retiraba del concurso. Sin embargo, en el último minuto había cambiado _misteriosamente_ de opinión y presentado una canción en ruso.

Ivan, por su parte, se paseaba entre los bastidores con aires de anfitrión:

—Por favor, estad atentos y listos para cuando se anuncie el ganador.—ordenaba con su vocecita suave—Me pondría muy triste que hubiese algún percance.—lo cual a todas luces quería decir "atreveros a estropear _mi_ gala y el responsable será inmediatamente anexionado conmigo".

Antonio saludó al ruso con un asentimiento de cabeza. Ya tenía la mano sobre el pomo de su camerino cuando Andorra lo pilló por banda, dándole un efusivo abrazo:

—¡Tío España, lo has hecho genial!—exclamó la niña, emocionada —¡Te voy a dar la mejor nota!

Antonio le devolvió el abrazo y cepilló con una mano sus rizos rubios. Andorra era la única a la que le gustaba cómo cantaba España, y todos los años le votaba fielmente, independientemente de lo basuriles que fuesen sus interpretaciones (que lo eran), o de que ella misma nunca consiguiese llegar a la final. La chica se revolvió entre los brazos del español, riéndose como una tonta, hasta que algo que vio a espaldas de su tío le hizo detenerse y ladear la cabeza:

—¿Eh? ¿Señor Romano?—Andorra pestañeó, confusa.—¿Qué hace aquí?

A Antonio le llevó un par de segundos procesar la información: ¿Lovino? ¿En el festival? ¡Si hacía años que no participaba! Pero cuando giró la cabeza para mirar sobre su hombro comprobó que sí, el italiano estaba allí, cruzado de brazos a un metro escaso de ellos:

—¿¡Lovino!?— una sonrisa bobísima se plantó en la cara del español—¡Has venido!

Sin embargo, la expresión de Italia del Sur era dura como el cemento.

—C-creo que voy a ver al tío Francis.— Andorra titubeó un segundo antes de salir pitando.

Antonio estiró un brazo hacia ella para llamarla de vuelta, pero Lovino fue más rápido. Sin decir una palabra, el italiano agarró a España por la muñeca y, con un tirón, lo metió en el camerino, cerrando la puerta ante sus espaldas. Antonio trastabilló hacia atrás por la inercia del movimiento y tuvo que agarrarse a la mesa de la habitación para no caerse:

—¿Qué diablos ha sido eso?— preguntó, entre indignado y confuso. ¿Había venido Lovino desde Italia hasta Moscú, solo para abrirle la puerta del camerino?

Ahora que estaban los dos solos, Antonio se dio cuenta del profundo color rojo, enfurecido, de las mejillas del muchacho:

—¿Cómo que "qué ha sido eso"?—Lovino casi gritó— ¡Eso me pregunto yo! ¡¿Qué ha sido_ eso, _bastardo?!

Antonio pestañeó, ahora más confundido que enfadado. Porque, realmente, y a parte del hecho de que no sabía qué estaba haciendo el italiano allí, no tenía ni idea de qué había hecho, dicho o pensado para enfadarle:

—¿Pero de qué hablas?— Antonio levantó las manos como si no entendiese. Cosa que, por otra parte, era totalmente cierto—¿_Eso_ qué?

—¡No te hagas el inocente!—ladró el italiano—¡Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, maldito sinvergüenza!

¿Sinvergüenza? Todavía confuso, España creyó ver una lucecita al fondo del túnel:

—Espera, ¿no te referirás a Andorra?—Antonio ladeó la cabeza y sonrió, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto— ¡Si es solo una niña! Además, simplemente me estaba felicitando...

—¡No hablo de tu estúpida sobrina!—le interrumpió Romano.—¡Oh, maldición!

España pestañeó, sin comprender, y observó atónito cómo el italiano empezaba a deambular nerviosamente por el estrecho camerino, gruñendo y farfullando incoherencias, hasta que finalmente tomó asiento en una de las sillas, cruzado de brazos y piernas. Con un hondo suspiro, Antonio hizo acopio de paciencia:

—Mira, Lovino, no sé qué mosca te ha picado, pero yo ahora tengo...

—No puedo creerlo.—ignorando totalmente al español, Lovino empezó a hablar atropelladamente. Por lo menos, había dejado de gritar.—Sabía que venir era mala idea, joder, se lo dije a mi hermano desde el principio...

—Espera, ¿Ita está también?

Eso tenía más sentido. Aunque Romano detestase el festival y lo considerase un timo, Antonio sospechaba que Feliciano quería volver a participar, aunque solo fuese por pasar un buen rato.

—Le hacía ilusión venir a animar a ése... ese bastardo-patatas.—explicó Lovino brevemente, muy tieso en la silla e inflado como un pavo—¡Deberíamos habernos quedado en casa!

España miró fugazmente el reloj, haciendo cuentas de los minutos que quedaban antes de que se abriesen las votaciones y tuviese que volver con su equipo. Las inconexas explicaciones de Romano no ayudaban:

—Lovino, por favor, explícame qué ocurre.— Antonio se acucliyó frente al enfurecido italiano— ¿Le ha pasado algo malo a Ita?

—¡Deja a mi hermano en paz!— Lovino estampó su puño contra el brazo del sillón—Mi hermano no es el problema. ¡Eres tú!

España levantó las cejas, incrédulo, y se señaló a sí mismo con el dedo:

—¿Yo?

—¡Sí, tú!—el italiano se inclinó hacia adelante. Las mejillas rojas, los ojos entrecerrados, las venas del cuello hinchadas—¡Tú y tu estúpida canción!

—¿Mi canción?

La cabeza de Antonio se hundió ligeramente entre sus hombros, y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco herido. Una cosa es que su actuación no fuese muy buena, pero tampoco creía que hubiese sido tan estrepitosa como para que Lovino se pusiese en ese plan, y tuviese que colarse en su camerino para decirle lo horrible que era.

—B-bueno, ya sé que no es muy original, pero tras lo del año pas...

—¡¿Qué es eso de "_come on and take me_"?! —gruñó el italiano, que parecía sin seguir escuchando a Antonio.

España levantó la mirada, atónito, y miró en silencio a Romano durante unos segundos:

—Es... inglés. —contestó al fin.— Siempre viene bien meter un par de frases en inglés. Así, el público lo entiende mej...

—¿Y de todas las puñeteras frases de la canción, tenías que escoger precisamente _ésa _para cantarla en inglés?—volvió a interrumpirle Lovino, la voz cargada de rabia contenida—Para que todo el mundo lo entendiera, ¿verdad?

Antonio asintió con la cabeza. Sí, eso era básicamente lo que acababa de decir.

—¿Y por qué no la cantaste también en francés, para que el gabacho no perdiese detalle?—preguntó Romano con sarcasmo—O en ruso, ya que estamos... ¡después de todo, tu jefe lo aprobaría!

España frunció el entrecejo, sintiéndose cada vez más lejos de dislumbrar la razón del problema:

—Sigo sin entender qué tiene de malo...—empezó a defenderse.

El italiano se levantó cuan largo era, temblando como un diapasón. Antonio se irguió también para no tener que hablarle a las rodillas de Lovino.

—¡Debería darte vergüenza!—estalló Romano—¡Ni que fueses un maldito... _gato en celo_!

Gritó tanto que las palabras "gato en celo" retumbaron por las paredes de la habitación. Seguramente se hubiesen escuchado en el escenario: gato en celo, ato en celo, celo, celo, celo...

Celo, celo, _celos_. La realidad cayó como una epifanía en la mente de Antonio y no supo si debía echarse a reír o sentirse ofendido:

—Espera, Romano, yo no...—empezó a explicar, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa divertida se asomase a las comisuras de sus labios—Quiero decir, ¡solo es una canción!

—¿Y qué?

—¡Que no tiene nada que ver conmigo!—aclaró, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Que lo era—¿No has visto a Alemania? ¿En serio crees que Ludwig es así?

Nada más cerrar la boca, se le ocurrió que quizás debería haber puesto otro ejemplo que no involucrase al alemán, porque Lovino se crispó como un gato furioso, y él tuvo que hacer serios esfuerzos para contener la risa:

—¿Y si el bastardo-patatas y el chalado de su hermano se tiran de un puente, tú también te tiras, imbécil?—le incriminó el italiano.

—¡No, pero...!—protestó, y la voz le tembló con una carcajada incipiente. Se detuvo para calmarse un poco y volvió a empezar: —Además, Lovino, yo fui el último, ya estaban todos saturados de canciones. Nadie me hizo mucho caso.

—¡Yo _sí_ te lo hice, maldita sea! ¡Vine a verte a ti!

Presa del cabreo, Romano debió haber dicho aquello sin pensar porque, apenas había acabado de hablar, un rubor que no tenía nada que ver con su enfado se apoderó de sus mejillas. Esta vez el español no pudo contener la sonrisa divertida, tierna, que se formó en su rostro, mientras Lovino apartaba la mirada avergonzado. Un silencio incómodo se apoderó del pequeño cuarto y el distante sonido de las votaciones se oyó a través de la puerta, procediente del escenario.

—V-vete—le ordenó de pronto el italiano, y con las palmas de las manos empezó a darle empujoncitos al pecho de España— Ya ha empezado. ¡Vete!

Sin embargo, Antonio se inclinó hacia él y lo rodeó con sus brazos, riéndose cuando Italia luchó débilmente por liberarse.

—_Come on and take me, come on and take me_...—canturreó en el oído del italiano, moviendo sus caderas contra las de él—_Don't send me free..._

Romano levantó la cabeza y miró a España con una expresión frustrada e intensa. Pareció dudar durante unos segundos, hasta que al fin se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó salvajemente en la boca.

_Twelve points go to..._

----FIN----

* * *

**Comentarios: **Al final España quedó de penúltima, un puesto más arriba de lo que yo había estimado. La verdad, no soy una experta en Eurovisión ni nada, así que si puse algo mal, por favor tomadlo como una licencia artística.

¡Maldición! Me paso un par de añitos sin publicar en esta página, y cuando vuelvo están todas las opciones patas arriba.


End file.
